Fine-mist atomizers are used to generate aerosols for scientific experiments, inhalation therapy, and aerosol research. Most of these applications, however, require a substantially constant output, i.e., a concentration that remains substantially time-invariant as to droplet size, mass flow, and concentration. Conventional atomizers usually have unstable outputs, and are thus unsatisfactory for the purposes and uses listed above. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved atomizer capable of producing a substantially constant output.